Dark Paradise
by TheCobaltSky
Summary: I know not by what power I am drawn to you, but it is as a moth is drawn to the flame, and I cannot fight it, I must be consumed. - Andrea Zuvich


"You're better than all of them Jordan, better than all the rest."

One Jordan Baker stood too shocked and too scared to move. Daisy is wrapping arms around the taller woman, pulls them both closer, she whispers how much better Jordan still is in her left ear.

"So, so, so much better."

A small serpent like tingle runs down Jordan's spine and down further…Daisy is placing soft, wet open mouth kisses along her neck. All she can do is tremble and try to stay conscious.

She wonders how this is even happening, a dark fantasy made real, a dream come true.

Here they both are together standing on the dock that laid before The Buchanan Estate. The night enshrouds them, the stars shimmer and glimmer for them. A bright, almost too white moon breaks through thick fuzzy clouds to meet the newly lovers. Every once in a while a somber green light far out on the bay will light them up, breaking away the darkness around them.

Her arms had been hanging limp by her sides, but she finally accepts herself, accepts this situation…this moment, and Daisy. Jordan slowly brings her heavy arms up to wrap them tightly around Daisy slim waist, and holds them both tightly together. Heat flares Jordan's face, when she realizes her breast softly pushing into Daisy's, their centers were also touching. A moan escapes Daisy making Jordan bite her bottom lip to hold her voice of pleasure in.

This is still all new to her, to hold a woman as such, to lust after a woman, to love a woman, all still so new to her. Yet, this is what she has been dreaming about since she first met Daisy, back it seemed more innocent and forgiving. Now her was Daisy a married woman, a mother, who is almost so broken from life. Jordan wants to be the one to pick up her pieces and put them back together.

Jordan pulls back from Daisy, the shorter woman gazes up at her brown eyes sparkling with love and wonder. Jordan smiles back at her childhood friend, now lover and imagines starting a new life with her, imagines everything with her. Suddenly, the world seems brand new all over again, she wants to experience it once more all over again, with Daisy.

"Daisy, are you sure this what you truly want?" Her voice, Jordan realizes sounds hoarse and small.

Daisy smiles, she stands on the tips of her toes and brings Jordan's face as close to her own that she could. Their lips finally meet, touch, caress for the first time. Jordan runs her tongue along the bottom of Daisy's lip. Daisy opens fully for her without hesitation, without a second thought their tongues mold together in a passionate sculpture of love discovered.

After what felt like an eternity the two women pull apart, a wet pop of their lips departing breaks the silence. Daisy giggles, bringing her thumb to wipe away a smear of saliva at the corner of Jordan's mouth. Jordan brings said thumb up to her swollen lips kissing the digit before suckling it in her mouth.

Daisy turns pink, her eyes grow further darker, all she can see now is Jordan, her sweetheart, Jordan.

"Ah, I want this with you more than I have ever wanted anything before, Jordan, I love you."

Daisy hisses when Jordan finally releases her finger from her warm wet mouth. Her thumb chills in the night air from Jordan's saliva coating it. Daisy searches for any signs or hints that Jordan wants to repeat those three words back to her, the taller woman cast her blue eyes to the water below. She thinks jumping in right now isn't such a bad idea, it can't be as bad as being tongue-tied and too scared to say how you feel. This is a new and completely opposite Jordan Baker.

Jordan watches Daisy pull from her to gaze out toward the dark bay, the green light hits her and suddenly Jordan grows as somber as the green light that shines in the dark from afar.

She knows Daisy loves her, she knows this Daisy said so herself, but at the back of heart she can't help but think she may end up no better than Gatsby did loving Daisy Buchanan.

Her Daisy looks too beautiful, fragile, and innocent, standing before her in her best white silk dress. Too innocent looking to be someone who carelessly walks in and out of other's hearts without so much as a blink. Then again Jordan is no better, take Nick for example, Daisy's cousin…Nick, it makes this love of theirs little bit more awkward.

Nonetheless Daisy burns with a innocently brilliance tonight and Jordan wavers some in her doubts. They in a way are a perfect match for each other, Jordan compares them both to a moth and flame. Jordan just wonders how long it will take for Daisy's fire to completely engulf and destroy her.


End file.
